Andir-Cadiliwych War
The'' '''''Andir-Cadiliwych War of 930 A.P. '''was a relatively short war that resulted in the creation of the Empire of Ander and the decline of the Kingdom of Cadiliwyn. Events Leading up to the War After Prince Bryn had apparently bedded the King of Cadiliwyn's niece, Joan, the King was infuriated. He ordered the apology of the Prince, but it never came until the early spring of 930 A.P. The Prince was going to recieve penance from an archbishop, though he never did; King Aidan IV (of Cadiliwyn) imprisoned Bryn by surprise, intending to take his lands in the north. The Cvaldakians quickly intervened, trying to calm the heated negotiations. This worked for a while, but the King of Cadiliwyn made the hasty decision of executing Prince Bryn. The Cvaldaks returned to their homeland in fury, intending to wage war upon the Cadiliwych King. Meanwhile, though, rumours circulated of a bastard son of Bryn.. The Bastard Prince After Bryn's bastard was rescued from Cadiliwych spies, the Tsar of Cvaldakia declared him the true Prince of Ander and returned him to the Principality. The newly-crowned ruler of Ander - Robert - quickly knighted himself and banished his father's wife from the realm. He made use of his alliance with the Cvaldaks, and marched both armies south towards Cadiliwyn. Start of the War The Andir-Cvaldak alliance was able to devastate the Cadiliwych armies. Robert took several important places in Cadiliwyn, including the holy site located in north Eandwic. The Cvaldak armies focused on battles, while the Andirs focused on sieges. The Andir-Cvaldak armies proved to be a dangerous combination, and several tactics were used in the battles. One of which was having the infantry slowly advance, while the heavy cavalry would ride in front. The knights were able to brew up massive clouds of dust, clouding the enemy's view. The horse archers, however, followed. They launched volleys of arrows against the blinded Cadiliwych army, inflicting large casualties. This move continued to be used again and again, until the infantry came in. The tactic was important in Andiric literature in the next few years, and many folk stories have been inspired by "the clouds of dust that rose to the heavens," and "the arrows that followed, their tips looking like a devil's horns." Timeline of Battles and Sieges 12th of March, 930 A.P. - Battle of Enthille: 800 Cadiliwans attacking 500 Andirs. Result: Decisive Cadiliwych victory. 23rd of March, 930 A.P. - Siege of Yburstol: 4,000 Cadiliwans attacking 2,250 Andirs. Result: Andir victory with medium casualties. 8th of April, 930 A.P. - Siege of Delst: 2,000 Andirs attacking 1,200 Cadiliwans. Result: Cadiliwych victory with major casualties. 19th of May, 930 A.P. - Battle of Faelst 8,000 Cvaldak-Andirs attacking 3,000 Cadiliwans. Result: Decisive Cvaldak-Andir victory. 25th of June, 930 A.P. - Siege of Demr 3,000 Cadiliwans attacking 1,000 Andirs. Result: Cvaldak intervention and victory with medium casualties. 16th of July, 930 A.P. - Siege of Aightched 5,000 Cvaldaks attacking 500 Cadiliwans. Result: Cvaldak victory with minor casualties. 17th of September, 930 A.P. - Battle of Hadt 8,250 Cadiliwans attacking 7,750 Cvaldak-Andirs. Result: Decisive Andir victory. 2nd of February, 931 A.P. - Battle of Bilnrec 1,250 Andirs attacking 800 Hillons. Result: Andir victory with heavy casualties. 7th of May, 931 A.P. - Battle of Achiv 3,000 Andirs attacking 2,500 Cadiliwans. Result: Cadiliwan victory with medium casualties 15th of July, 931 A.P. - Siege of Boighrien 6,000 Cvaldak-Andirs attacking 500 Cadiliwans. Result: Decisive Cvaldak-Andir victory. 14th of August, 931 A.P. - Siege of Ypenchir 5,250 Cvaldak-Andirs attacking 2,000 Cadiliwans. Result: Cvaldak-Andir victory with medium casualties. Rest of the War There was a period after the Battle of Hadt in which the Cadiliwans did not dare fight the Cvaldaks. The latter were afraid after the famous battle, in which the horse archers of Cvaldakia were able to fell the cavalry of Cadiliwyn in just a few volleys. As the battle was not properly recorded, it is uncertain if this is true or not. However, it is true that the Cadiliwans would simply surrender at the sight of a Cvaldak-Andir army, quickly hanging a flag of Ander from its roofs. This period ended, however, at the Battle of Bilnrec. The battle was a result of the split of Andir armies, and the Cadiliwans seeked to bait the Andirs to their larger army. This did not work, but the Cadiliwans still managed to inflict heavy casualties to their opponents. The Battle of Achiv followed, which was a result of Ander trying to restore the period of semi-peace between the Battle of Hadt and the Battle of Bilnrec. The Andirs were unsuccessful, however, and were quickly routed. Things escalated, though, when the Cvaldak force merged with a good bulk of the Andiric force. They travelled down to Boighrien, a fortress dangerously close to the capital of Cadiliwyn, Ypenchir. It was the key to controlling the lands between the Hainnloc and Ypen rivers, an important place of trade for Cadiliwyn. The Cadiliwans had already sent a force of around a thousand men, which were made up of the garrison of this city. Finding only 500 men in Boighrien, the Andir-Cvaldak force sieged the city within two weeks and quickly captured it. The Cadiliwans, scared, marched their force southwards once again, but they were almost too late. As the Andir-Cvaldak force marched, the Cadiliwans slowly holed themselves up in the capital of Ypenchir. Siege of Ypenchir and End The Andir-Cvaldak army was highly organized, and had high morale from the riches of Boighrien. Prince Robert and Tsar Ativohol personally commanded the large force, which just further encouraged their men. Many tulip farms were sacked along the way, and completely burnt. This sky-rocketed the price of tulips, which were very valuable in Cadiliwyn at the time. This made many people rich, but made the local tulip farmers extremely poor, as they had nothing left. This period in Andir-Cadiliwych history is called the 'Tulip Crisis', an economic phenomenon that lasted for long after the war. Nevertheless, the two rulers' armies finally laid siege upon Ypenchir, and at this point, King Aidan was terrified. Many of his men coming to the city were slaughtered by the combined might of the Andirs and Cvaldaks. The siege started in around late July, and escalated in early August. Many of the defenders were allowed to leave the fortress with their families, as long as they swore fealty to Prince Robert. Almost half of the defenders left, and the final assault on the keep broke the defenders completely. None of the defenders were spared; Prince Robert said that he had already offered them a chance to walk freely, but they disobeyed his word. They were executed immediately, and their families expelled. Prince Robert and the Tsar entered the King's hall abruptly, and he immediately dropped to his knees. While Aidan was in this weak state, he was forced to sign a few treaties that forced the Cadiliwans to give up large amounts of land in the north, which weakened their strength considerably. After the ceremony was supposedly finished, Robert drew his sword and immediately beheaded the King. He declared that all of his daughters were to be concubines of the Tsar, and that all of his sons were to be castrated and thrown into a dungeon to rot. Robert left Cadiliwyn immediately after that, with practically all Cadiliwyn's royal family in tow. The Cvaldak-Andir armies in the north encroached upon the Order of the Hill, which promptly surrendered by late August. Aftermath and the Tsar's Terms When the war ended, Ander had immediately taken over a very vast amount of land. Many Cadiliwych lords-of-the-manor and barons were allowed to keep their holdings, but the counts were legally not part of Ander. The Andiric Empire was declared in November of that year, as it became a strong power and a player in the world stage. Cadiliwyn was left in a broken state, with only a regency council ruling it. The Tsar had plans for the south. Although his army was severely weakened during the war, there was much to be gained. The ports in Cvaldakia flourished, and everything went well for some time. The Tsar had secretly arranged an agreement with the now-Emperor Robert, which Robert only partly upheld. There were plans to install a puppet regime in Cadiliwyn, that would serve only Cvaldakia. This plan never came into existence, however, since no noble in Cadiliwyn was willing to work with the Cvaldaks. The other part of the deal was to marry a daughter of Robert's to the Tsar's grandson, which was the only part of the agreement that was successfully executed. Overall, the Tsar begrudgingly accepted Robert's now-powerful Empire, that even Cvaldakia itself couldn't win against.Category:WarCategory:EventCategory:Human